Beijo
by GinaCoely
Summary: Bella queria ter seu primeiro beijo com Mike. Eu não podia deixar ela fazer isso. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não podia. Eu tinha que impedi-la. Então, eu fiz a única coisa convincente que eu pensei que pudesse fazê-la parar.Eu quebrei a cara dele e a beijei.


Eu o amava. Com todas as minhas forças. Não percebi desde quando, mas eu desconfiava que desde sempre. Mas se esse sentimento pudesse acabar com a nossa amizade, eu o guardaria, para sempre. - Bella

/

Eu a amava. Mais que tudo no mundo. Eu a amei desde o primeiro olá, desde o primeiro olhar, e desde o primeiro sorriso. Mas éramos amigos, e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu amaria sempre, mas ela não precisaria saber. - Edward

* * *

><p>Bella saiu emburrada atravessando o jardim, e sentou-se no antigo banco que ficava de frente pra rua.<p>

- Hey Bells, o que você tem? – Edward perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

Edward Cullen era seu melhor amigo sabe Deus desde quando.

- Ed, isso não pode estar acontecendo – ela respondeu sob um suspiro.

- O que foi? Não está gostando da festa, ou não gostou da admissão?

Eles haviam acabado de se formar no ensino médio, e ambos foram aceitos em Dartmouth e em comemoração Carlisle e Esme (pais de Edward) juntos com Reneé e Charlie (pais de Bella) estavam fazendo neste momento uma festa em sua casa.

- É claro que eu adorei ser aceita em Dartmouth e também – que Alice não me ouça – estou gostando da festa. É só que eu não quero ir para um faculdade desse jeito. Sem nenhuma experiência.

- Bells eu também não tenho experiência nenhuma em Medicina e não é por isso que vou me apavorar – ele disse envolvendo os ombros dela com o braço.

Edward estava seguindo os passos do pai e cursaria Medicina, enquanto Bella cursaria Direito, os dois estavam realizando seus sonhos.

- Edward, não me refiro a esses tipos de experiência, sei que vai ser difícil no começo mas vou me adaptar. Mas eu me referia na questão amorosa.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha não entendendo.

- Aghr, Edward a maioria das garotas perdem a virgindade no colegial e enquanto eu nunca sequer beijei alguém.

Era isso, Bella tinha 18 anos e nunca havia namorado, ou sequer havia ficado com um garoto.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ah Bella..

- Ed você não entende...

E era verdade, ele não entendia. Ele era lindo, alto, forte (não tanto como Emmett, mas mesmo assim, forte), inteligente, despojado e por trás dos óculos de grau, lindos olhos verdes se escondiam.

Edward havia namorado com Tânia cerca de alguns meses, ficado com outras meninas, mas não era o tipo pegador.

Pensar na ex do amigo fez o estomago de Bella dar uma volta.

Tânia Denali ,era linda ,loira ,alta ,e chefe das lideres de torcida e além de se metida, arrogante, prepotente.

Já Bella era Baixinha, Extremamente pálida com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos. E absurdamente desastrada e desengonçada.

- É serio Edward, eu não quero ir para uma das melhores faculdades do Pais BV.

- Você está sendo absurda...

Absurda seria a ideia que ela daria agora...

- Edward me bejie

- O QUÊ? – ele perguntou espantando

- Me beije por favor – ela repetiu

Ele queria e muito realizar se pedido mas sua consciência gritava pra não o fazer.

_Você é um idiota, não pode beija-la e estragar tudo._

- É claro que não Bella, você é como uma irmã pra mim.

- Então cometa incesto. Por favor Edward, você é meu melhor amigo. Eu não estou pedido pra namorar comigo

_Infelizmente_ – pensou ela

Isso mesmo, Isabella Swan era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo. Nem ela sabia dizer desde quando. Mas isso era algo que somente ela sabia, e se dependesse dela sempre seria assim.

Porem ela não sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

- Não Bella, não vou fazer isso

Ela bufou indignada. O que ela achou? Ela era horrível, por que ele a beijaria?

- Tudo bem então, ouça o que eu digo o próximo cara que passar nessa rua eu vou beijar.

Edward riu

- Eu duvido

- Então espere – ela disse emburrada

Os dois ficaram esperando, a rua da casa de Bella não era muito movimentada, parece que aquilo demoraria a acontecer.

Foi então que Senhor Gebbs, seu vizinho de setenta anos apareceu subindo a rua em direção a sua casa.

Edward não aguentou e riu escandalosamente.

- Vai lá Bella – ele disse entre risadas

- Tudo bem, vai ser o próximo...

- É claro você não quer dar um infarto no pobre Sr Gebbs... Você vai ficar dizendo que será o _próximo_ ate o Brad Pitty aparecer na sua rua.

- Não, eu tenho esperanças do Italiano do fim da rua aparecer antes. – disse com cara pensativa

Edward bufou, sabia que sua amiga tinha queda pelo seu vizinho Italianinho. Ele não sabia o que ela gostava nele o cara era um idiota, poderia ser bonito pra as mulheres, mas era um verdadeiro idiota.

Bella sabia que ele odiava seu vizinho. Mas não sabia que o motivo era ciúmes.

Foi então que eles viram outro vulto na rua. Bella rezou para que fosse Stefan – enquanto Edward queria o contrário.

_Ah não pode ser_ – Bella pensou quando viu que era Mike Newton.

Edward sentiu-se mais aliviado

- E então? – ele perguntou debochando

Sabendo que o amigo esperava que ela falasse que seria _o próximo_ Bella se levantou e andou ate o loiro que estava no meio da rua.

_Não, ela não pode fazer isso_ – Edward viu sua amiga – e a garota que era apaixonado – chegando perto do ridículo.

- Oi mike

- Hey Bella, eu soube sobre Dartmouth, parab..

- Mike posso te pedir uma coisa? – Bella o cortou

O garoto ficou espantando mas consentiu

- Claro, o que você quer?

Bella sabia que ele concordaria. Mike fora apaixonado por ela durante um tempo. Ela não sabia o que ele havia visto nela. Bella havia dito a ele que só queria amizade. Mas sabia que o motivo não era esse, ela só conseguia pensar em um garoto de cabelos cor de bronze...

- Me beija! – disse de uma vez

- O que?

- Me beija!

Ele ficou surpreso.

- Ah tudo bem – disse sorrindo

Edward viu Mike se aproximar de Bella e ela fechando os olhos

_Otimo isso vai acontecer, tudo bem que é com o Mike mas ok _... – Bella pensou enquanto colocava seu braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Uma hora Mike estava se aproximando dela e na outra Edward estava puxando sua cintura e acertando um soco no olho do Loiro.

- Mas o que? – perguntou desorientado.

- Saia daqui Newton – Edward rosnou.

Mike foi andando cambaleando pela rua.

- Edward o que você fez? – Bella perguntou ao amigo.

- Eu não ia deixar você beijar aquela critatura estupida e ridícula.

- Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida Cullen, quando eu te pedi você negou e agora que acabar de vez com...

Nessa hora ela parou de falar porque Edward a havia calado com seus lábios. Seus braços segurando delicadamente sua cintura..

Ele foi movimentando lentamente sua boca aproveitando cada momento junto dos lábios sabor de morango de Bella.

Não demorou muito para Bella perceber o que estava acontecendo e retribuir o beijo.

Pare com isso, você irá acabar com uma amizade de anos... – a mente dele gritava, mas ele não ouvia, só queria aproveitar o melhor momento de sua vida.

Isso só pode ser um sonho, um sonho que eu não quero acordar – Bella pensava.

O beijo foi ficando mais lento até que eles se separaram.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu encarando duas esmeraldas.

- Edward eu... – ela começou.

- Shiiiii cala boca Bella, é minha vez de falar – ele disse beijando de leve seus lábios – Bells eu te amo, e não só como minha melhor amiga. Sinto muito, eu sei que você não corresponde do mesmo jeito, eu tinha prometido que você nunca saberia disso, eu me contentaria em ficar do seu lado para sempre mesmo como amigo e...

- Edward você é um idiota – ela disse.

- Eu sei – ele murmurou e deixou os braços largarem Bella – Sinto muito Bella.

Ele começou a se afatar...

- Você é um idiota por não ver que eu te amo também – ela disse de uma vez.

Ele parou no lugar e se virou lentamente...

- Edward, sou apaixonada por você sabe Deus desde quando, sempre soube que seria impossível ficarmos juntos, por isso nunca falei...

- Verdade? Você é apaixonada por mim também?

Ela assentiu enquanto uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Ele se aproximou e segurou seu rosto com as mão, limpou a lagrima dela com o dedão e a beijou novamente.

Esse beijo foi diferente, os dois estavam tentando mostrar o que sentiam, mostrar que se amavam.

Terminaram o beijo e encostaram suas testas.

- Somos dois idiotas – ele riu

- Muito estúpidos – ela concordou.

Eles voltaram a sentar no banco abraçados. Nenhum dos dois acreditando que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Eles iam se beijar quando uma voz os interrompeu.

- Olá Bella – disse ,com sotaque, um homem passeando na rua com um cachorro.

- Olá Stefan – Bella respondeu.

Depois que ele se afastou, Bella resolveu provocar Edward.

- É uma pena que ele não tenha passado por aqui cinco minutos antes... – disse suspirando

- Sorte dele, ou agora estaria com um olho roxo também.

Bella riu.

- Ciumento – disse beijando o nariz dele.

- Eu te amo – ele disse a ela.

- Eu também, muito.

E se beijaram denovo. Ficaram ali sentados aproveitando o momento por horas...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Oi Gente primeira fic Edward/Bella que eu faço

e primeiro short tbm..

quero fazer outro cap, mas depende de vcs

se eu receber algumas reviews comentando e pedindo quem sabe?

PS. Se não gostarem me avisem que eu paro com essa invenção rs


End file.
